he hunts me
by The tooth fairy once told me
Summary: Sara talks to someone...More listens to someone


****

I DON'T own CSI, I wish I did but I don't unlucky me. If only I had Nick…. *smiling*

*This story happens after "Tell me yours I'll tell you mine". I thought about this idea while I was listening to the song "St. Lawrence River" by David Usher and I will use it in the fic, I don't own the song and anything else that I didn't made up.

*

"Hey Sara" Catherine said when she went into the break room to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Cath" Sara said and smiled.

"How's the case going on?" 

"We may have the murder weapon, it's in the lab".

Catherine took a sip of her coffee "well good luck".

"Thanks, I'll go check if Greg's done" Sara said and went out of the room, she didn't go far cause Greg was on his way to see her.

"Sara" he said and smiled.

"Do we have a match?" Sara asked.

"Yep" Greg said "and since I'm a really nice guy and all that" Sara smiled "I searched for fingerprints and I found her, she was arrested for drinking and driving five years ago" Greg gave Sara the page he was holding.

"Jenna Smith" Sara looked at Greg "thanks Greg" she smiled to him.

"What are you going to do now?" 

"I'm going to visit her".

*

"It looks like no one's at home" Brass said as he walked towards her "but we a court order so you can come in, the door is open". 

Sara looked at Brass "ok" she said "I'll go in and call you if I find anything".

* 

The apartment was clean, kind of small but really nice. Sara didn't find anything in the living room so she looked around, thinking which room she should check now, she saw three doors.

"What's behind door number 3?" she said to her self "stairs" she said and smiled. Sara started climbing.

The stairs led to the roof "nothing here I guess" she said and looked around, suddenly she saw someone, it wasn't just someone, it was Jenna, she was standing very close to the edge.

Sara got closer to her "Jenna" she said, the woman turned her face and looked at Sara, fear spread on her face.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm Sara Sidle from the crime lab, please come here" Sara said and got a bit closer to Jenna.

"No!" Jenna shouted "don't come near me" she said "just go away".

"I can't go away" Sara said "I'm here because I need to ask you few questions about Jeffery Paige".

Jenna looked at Sara with more fear in her eyes "he's dead and you want to know if I killed him" she looked at Sara who didn't move "well I did, and he had to die".

"Just come here, maybe we'll find a way to make it easier for you if you cooperate, just tell us why you did it". 

"Nothing can't make it easier!" Jenna shouted, Sara didn't move, she was scared that if she gets any closer Jenna would jump.

**__**

Smells on the air  
See there it's crushing the final impression  
The stains on the paper  
Where words fell like water  
Unearth all the changes that never did matter  
I think it's beginning to freeze here

"Jeffery was all I wanted, he kind and sweet and great and I loved him so badly, but he didn't love me. He just wanted a girlfriend so he could control someone and fuck someone and the someone was me, he used me all of the time and hit me and hurt me in so many ways but the most painful thing was that I still loved him".**_  
  
_**

Caught in the rage and the fire of things  
All the brightness that burns me  
I'm fumbling through like a child in the dark  
When the nakedness comes  
I am shocked by the color the glorious weight of your skin  
Comes alive  
And I never thought we'd make it back so soon  
Might be nice  
But I knew you'd be your own destroyer  
Comes a time  
And I always thought I'd make it up to you

"So I killed him, I felt so good, when I saw him lying there, dead, he couldn't hurt me anymore, I had control, I had all the power and he…he was gone, I told myself that there won't be anymore pain"**_  
  
Here please forgive me  
Could we escape all the bitterness piled upon bitterness  
Held in the face of the things that I don't understand  
Intellectualize over and over  
This helplessness suits us  
Funny how quiet has slipped to our corners  
Worn all our edges away  
You are watching breathing and baiting  
Wanting and warming and cautiously waiting  
For some simple signal to creep cross your conscience  
Uncover redemption and oh did I mention  
I carried you down to the St. Lawrence River  
The banks running dirty the water's beginning to freeze here  
Solid by morning  
And I'll freeze here  
Winter by morning  
_**

Comes a lie  
And I never thought you'd get me back so soon  
Might be nice  
But it's only if my own destroyer  
Comes alive  
And I always knew I'd make it up to you

"He was in my house for three days, each day I looked in his face and I felt strong, I felt like there's nothing that I can't beat, but then it stopped, I knew I had to make him disappear so I took him to the lake"**_  
  
I saw on your face such a curious grin  
As I let go your hand  
I was desperate to hold you again  
But you're sinking so deep in the water  
Outsmarted myself and so easily gave up what I wanted  
Solid by morning  
What I wanted  
Winter by morning  
_**

"When I saw him in the water I felt like I miss him, I hated myself because I still loved him, he still had control other me cause he came to me in my dreams, and I can't…I just can't". 

Sara looked at Jenna, the man was hurting her even after his death, it reminded her of what happened to her when she was 19 "please don't move" Sara said.

**__**

Comes alive  
And I never thought you'd make it up so soon  
Night be nice  
But I always knew you're my destroyer  
Comes a time  
And I always thought I'd make it up to you  


"He hunts me" Jenna continued talking, she acted like she didn't hear Sara's words "all of the time, he kills me, I can't live like this anymore". Jenna looked down at the street.

"No Jenna!" Sara said and moved towards Jenna as she tried to call Brass with the two-way radio (A/N :however it's called) "Brass, she's on the roof, she wants to jump!". From this point Sara felt like things are moving in slow motion, she ran to Jenna to try and catch her but it was too late, Jenna was gone.

**__**

  
Solid by morning  
And I'll freeze here  
Winter by morning  


*

The End

*

Please review, I really want to know what you think.


End file.
